(A) Technical Field
The present invention relates to structure of a LCD screen, and in particular, a LCD screen which is adjustable in an axial direction and in inclination angle.
(B) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 351151, 351510, and 410988 disclose a LCD screen having a holding seat positioned at the bottom seat thereof. A protruded edge at the holding seat engages with a sliding groove of the bottom seat such that the holding seat can rotate an appropriate angle on the bottom seat. However, due to the entire weight of the LCD is exerted onto the bottom seat, a great force is required in order to rotate or adjust the angle of the LCD screen. In addition, the dust collected on the bottom seat will further deter the rotating of the LCD screen. As a result, the LCD screen may not be rotatable after an extended period of time. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a LCD screen which can be rotated smoothly, wherein the above drawbacks are overcome.